


Das Haus am See

by Antares



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Deutsch | German, First Time, Flirting, Holidays, Jealousy, Kissing, Listening to Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Gibbs, Tony, Daniel, Jack und ein verlängerten Wochenende an einem See. Tony hat einen Plan, den er mit Daniels Hilfe durchziehen will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ganz herzlichen Dank an Christl für das Beta!

Jack und Daniel nippten an einem Kaffee, während sie in Casper, Wyoming, auf den verspäteten Flug ihrer Mitreisenden warteten. Daniel fragte Jack: „Woher kennst du diesen Gibbs noch mal?“  
„Wir waren vor langer, langer Zeit, als du noch in den Windeln lagst, auf einer gemeinsamen Operation im damaligen Ostdeutschland. Dann haben wir den Kontakt verloren, bis ich ihn zufällig bei einem meiner Besuche in Washington wieder getroffen habe. Seitdem schreiben wir uns jährlich ein bis zwei Mal.“ 

Daniel beschloss, die Sache mit den Windeln großzügig zu ignorieren. „Und dann hat er ausgerechnet dich und mich eingeladen, mit ihm die Hütte zu begutachten, die er von seiner Tante geerbt hat?“ Er zog die Brauen fragend nach oben.  
Jack schaute angewidert und schüttete noch eine gute Portion mehr Zucker in seinen Kaffee. „Genau. Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ebenfalls eine Wochenendhütte habe, und weiß, worauf man achten muss. Außerdem ist Colorado Springs nur knapp sechs Fahrstunden entfernt. Da haben wir uns gedacht, dass es *die* Gelegenheit wäre, uns mal auf mehr als nur ein Bier zu treffen.“ 

„Und er bringt einen Arbeitskollegen mit?“  
„Genau wie ich.“ Jack grinste Daniel an.  
„Angelt dieser Gibbs auch?“  
„Angeln und Segeln.“  
„Na prima, dann habt ja wenigstens ihr beide Gesprächsthemen für das Wochenende“, meinte Daniel schmunzelnd. 

Er selbst hatte genügend Lesestoff eingepackt und würde mit Sicherheit auch keine Langeweile bekommen, falls sich der Arbeitskollege als Langeweiler herausstellen sollte. Solange er ein Buch hatte, konnte man ihn ruhig stundenlang irgendwo parken. Außerdem hatten sie bevor sie zum Flughafen in Casper gefahren waren, den Wagen noch mit kistenweise guten Lebensmitteln voll geladen, von daher blickte er dem langen Wochenende mit Zuversicht entgegen. 

Die letzten Missionen waren stressig gewesen und er hätte auch nichts dagegen einfach nur mal ein paar Tage auszuspannen, die Seele baumeln zu lassen, in dem See, an dem die Hütte liegen sollte, zu baden und in der Sonne zu relaxen und dazu die beiden Bücher über minoische Keilschriften zu lesen. Wenn er es noch dazu mit Jack tun durfte, war das umso besser. Daniel mochte Jacks Gesellschaft. Und auch wenn er es nie laut sagen würde, er wusste, dass Jack gut für ihn war, weil es ihm immer wieder gelang, ihn für etwas anderes als seine Bücher zu begeistern. 

Endlich wurde die verspätete Maschine angekündigt und Jack und Daniel gingen zum Terminal. Sie blickten sich suchend um und nach einer Weile zeigte Jack mit dem Finger nach links. „Da sind sie. Der Grauhaarige mit der dunkelblauen Jacke ist Gibbs, dann muss der andere sein Kollege sein.“ 

Daniel folgte Jacks Finger und sah einen Mann etwa in Jacks Alter, leger gekleidet, mit nur einer kleinen Reisetasche über dem Arm. Sein Begleiter war jünger, etwa in Daniels Alter. Er war elegant in einen dunkelgrauen Mantel gekleidet, trug eine Reisetasche und einen Rucksack und zog außerdem noch einen Koffer hinter sich her. Daniel grinste. Da hatte wohl jemand nicht das Memo gelesen, das besagte, dass sie mal gerade vier Tage und noch dazu mitten in der Wildnis unterwegs waren. 

„Gibbs!“ Jack winkte und beschleunigte seinen Schritt etwas.  
„Jack.“ Mit einem Lächeln blieb der andere Mann stehen und stellte die Tasche neben sich ab.  
Während die beiden Grauhaarigen eine sehr männliche Umarmung mit viel Schulterklopfen tauschten, streckte Daniel seine Hand zum Mantelträger aus. „Daniel Jackson.“  
„Tony. Eigentlich Anthony DiNozzo, aber alle, bis auf Ducky, sagen nur Tony zu mir.“ Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Tony fuhr fort: „Gibbs hat mir gar nicht gesagt, dass wir uns vorher noch mit Bekannten von ihm treffen.“ 

„Vorher treffen? Wir nehmen Sie doch mit zum See. Es wäre doch unnötig, einen Mietwagen zu nehmen, wenn wir sozusagen hier am Flughafen vorbeikommen.“  
„Ach, haben Sie auch eine der Hütten am See gemietet?“  
„Ähm …Wieso?“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn. „Wir verbringen die nächsten vier Tage mit Ihnen in der Hütte Ihres Kollegen. Hat er Ihnen das nicht gesagt?“ 

„Nein.“ Tonys Lächeln fror für einen Moment auf seinen Gesichtszügen ein, dann fing er sich rasch wieder und meinte: „Das ist ja schön.“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen, dass seine weißen Zähne zeigte, fuhr er fort: „Dann ist es wenigstens nicht so langweilig, wie nur mit dem Boss alleine.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Daniel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht das war, was Tony sich von diesem Ausflug versprochen hatte. Da konnte auch sein erneutes Lächeln nicht drüber hinwegtäuschen. Daniel hatte keine Ahnung, ob Gibbs schlichtweg vergessen hatte ihm zu sagen, dass sie nicht alleine waren – so etwas konnte Jack durchaus passieren – oder ob es Absicht gewesen war. Falls das zweite zutraf, war es nicht nett, denn Tony gab sich große Mühe nicht allzu enttäuscht auszusehen. Daniel, der darauf getrimmt war, sein Gegenüber in Sekundenschnelle einzuschätzen, weil davon oft der Erfolg einer Mission abhing, konnte er damit allerdings nicht täuschen.

Sie verstauten das Gepäck in Jacks Wagen, dann setzte sich Gibbs neben Jack, um ihn mit einer altmodischen Landkarte auf den Knien zum Haus zu lotsen. Daniel und Tony setzten sich auf die Rückbank. Erst ging es nur um ganz allgemeine Gespräche, was der NCIS so machte und welches die Aufgaben der Weltraum-Telemetrie im Cheyenne Mountain waren. Dann zeigte sich rasch, dass alle doch eher an der Oberfläche blieben und etliche Fragen mit einem: „Das ist klassifiziert“, abtaten. Da aber beide Seiten Dinge zu verbergen hatte, passte das gut, und in stillschweigender Übereinkunft wurde das Thema „Arbeit“ einfach ausgeklammert. Stattdessen sprachen sie über Hobbys, Urlaubsziele und Lieblingsessen. 

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später kamen sie an einem idyllisch in einem Wald gelegenen See an, an dessen Ufer gut zwei Dutzend unterschiedlichste Hütten beziehungsweise Wochenendhäuser standen. Jedes der Häuser hatte einen großen Garten, der sich bis zum See erstreckte, die meisten hatten einen Steg ins Wasser, an dem auch ein Ruderboot vertäut war.  
Die Häuschen waren weit genug auseinander, so dass man den Nachbarn zwar sehen, aber nicht hören konnte. 

Gibbs Tante hatte ihm ein kleines, gelb gestrichenes Holzhaus mit einer großen Terrasse, die auf Stelzen bis in den See hineinragte, vermacht. Als sie das Haus betraten, standen sie gleich in einer großen, gemütlichen Wohnküche, die offen in das Wohnzimmer überging, von dem man über bodentiefe Fenster einen wunderbaren Blick auf den See hatte.  
Im ersten Stock befanden sich ein Badezimmer, ein kleines Gästezimmer und ein großes Schlafzimmer mit Balkon. Es war alles nicht riesig, aber vier bis sechs Personen konnten dort bequem Urlaub machen. 

„Wie wollen wir uns aufteilen?“, fragte Gibbs. „Jack wollen du und ich …?“  
Tony unterbrach ihn sofort: „Aber, Gibbs. Wir sollten Daniel und Jack das große Zimmer mit dem Blick auf den See überlassen. Schließlich sind sie deine Gäste.“  
Gibbs wandte sich an Jack. „Was meinst du? Oder will einer von euch auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlafen?“  
Jack winkte ab. „Daniel und ich sind es gewohnt, ein Zelt zu teilen. Kein Problem.“  
„Ihr fahrt zusammen zelten?“, fragte Tony.  
„Ähm … ja.“ Jack nickte. 

„Wir lieben Camping“, kam Daniel Jack zur Hilfe. Aber er konnte nicht umhin, den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage in Zweifel zu ziehen. Wie oft war es ihnen auf Missionen schon zu kalt, zu nass, zu stürmisch, zu heiß oder zu gefährlich gewesen? Mit Lagerfeuerromantik hatten nur die wenigsten Übernachtungen auf fremden Planeten zu tun. Das hier versprach deutlich mehr Komfort! 

Nachdem die Zimmerverteilung geklärt war, mussten die vier Männer erst noch ein wenig sauber machen, denn der Staub von fast drei Jahren, in denen die Tante zu alt gewesen war, um das Haus aufzusuchen, hatte sich auf allen freien Flächen abgelagert. Sie lüfteten und mit viel Niesen, wegen des aufgewirbelten Staubs, putzten sie sich einmal durch das ganze Haus. 

Dann heizte Jack den Grill ein und eine Stunde später saßen sie mit einem Bier in der Hand auf der Terrasse und genossen den Sonnenuntergang. Tony und Daniel wollten etwas über die Zeit wissen, die Gibbs und Jack gemeinsam verbracht hatten und vor allem Jack erzählte einige witzige Geschichten aus dieser Zeit, Gibbs war eher von der schweigsamen Sorte. 

Tony erzählte von ein paar skurrilen Fällen mit Abby und ihren forensischen Meisterleistungen, Daniel sprach über ein paar interessante Begebenheiten, die er auf Ausgrabungen erlebt hatte. Der Abend ging schnell vorüber und alle zogen sich noch vor Mitternacht in ihre Zimmer zurück. 

„Die beiden machen einen netten Eindruck“, verkündete Daniel mit einem Gähnen, während er das Licht löschte.  
„Jep“, stimmte ihm Jack zu und kuschelte sich in seine Decke. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Als Tony am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schlief noch alles um ihn herum. Ein Blick zum Wecker zeigte, dass es erst zehn vor fünf war, aber seiner Blase war das egal, er musste dringen zum Klo. Leise stand er auf und nachdem er alles erledigt hatte, war er wach genug, um ins Wohnzimmer herunter zu gehen und einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. 

Frühnebel hing über dem See und die Wiesen, Bäume und Häuser begannen erst langsam Farben zu bekommen, alles war noch fast-grau, völlig still und wirkte ein bisschen wie außerhalb der Zeit. Erst ein Vogel, der sich auf die Brüstung der Terrasse setzte und sich laut zwitschernd über Tonys Anwesenheit beschwerte, brachte Leben in die Szenerie. 

„Hör auf zu schimpfen, ich überlasse dir ja schon wieder die Terrasse“, flüsterte Tony und ging ins Haus zurück. Er schlüpfte noch einmal unter die Decke seines Bettes. Gibbs hatte beim Hereinkommen ein Auge geöffnet, es dann aber wieder offensichtlich beruhigt geschlossen und schnarchte jetzt noch ein Ründchen weiter. Wie die beiden Herren im anderen Zimmer übrigens auch. Jetzt, da Tony wach war, merkte er wie dünn die Wände waren und dass er drei Schnarcher gleichzeitig hören konnte. 

Er grinste in sich hinein. Wahrscheinlich würden sie es alle drei leugnen, wenn er sie beim Frühstück darauf ansprach. Was ihn zu Daniel und Jack brachte. Sie machten einen netten Eindruck und schienen auch irgendeine Art von Beziehung zu haben, so vertraut wie sie am Abend miteinander gewesen waren. Jack hatte eine Hand auf Daniels Schulter gelegt, Daniel ihn aus seiner Kaffeetasse trinken lassen, sie hatten sich wortlos nur mit Blicken verständigen können. Doch welcher Art ihre Beziehung genau war und ob sie über die Vertrautheit von engen Arbeitskollegen und/oder Freunden hinausging, vermochte er – noch – nicht zu sagen. 

Doch warum Gibbs ihm nicht mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie an diesem Wochenende auch hier waren, wusste er immer noch nicht. Es hatte jedenfalls seinen Hoffnungen, Gibbs in diesen vier Tagen zu sagen, was er für ihn empfand, einen herben Dämpfer versetzt. Es war so schwer, hinter Gibbs stoisches Äußeres zu schauen, und er hatte gehofft, dass ein paar Tage außerhalb des Büros, außerhalb einer beruflichen Rangordnung, etwas Licht in ihr schwer durchschaubares Verhältnis bringen würde. Tony wusste einfach nicht, woran er mit Gibbs war. Mal schien es ihm, als würde Gibbs ihn mit einem besonderen Blick anschauen, so, als ob er mehr von ihm wollte, dann wieder war er ganz der Boss und Tony glaubte, sich diese Momente nur eingebildet zu haben. 

Er wusste, dass er gut darin war, Gibbs zu reizen, und seine Absicht war es gewesen, genau das während dieser vier Tage zu tun. Gibbs zu irgendeiner Art von Reaktion zu zwingen, einfach, um zu sehen, wo er mit ihm stand. So oder so, er wollte Klarheit. Aber dank Jack und Daniel wurde wohl nichts aus dem schamlosen Flirten, das er sich fest vorgenommen hatte. Jetzt müsste er sich wohl einen neuen Plan überlegen. Und beim Einschlafen ließ er seiner Vorstellungskraft freien Lauf … 

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, rüttelte Gibbs an seinem Arm und sagte: „Aufstehen, Murmeltier! Es sind schon alle längst wach.“  
„Ich war auch schon wach“, verteidigte sich Tony mit einem Gähnen und rieb sich die Augen. „Muss wohl aber noch mal eingeschlafen sein. Wie spät ist es?“  
„Frühstückszeit“, verkündete Gibbs, zog ihm die Decke weg und schritt zur Zimmertür.  
„Sklaventreiber“, murmelte Tony deutlich hörbar und setzte sich auf.  
Gibbs warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu und verließ den Raum. 

Zehn Minuten später saß er an einem gedeckten Frühstückstisch und musste erfahren, dass Gibbs und Jack beschlossen hatten, gleich mit einem Boot zum Angeln auf den See hinauszurudern und so, – hoffentlich – das Abendessen zu beschaffen. Daniel wollte lieber „an Land“ bleiben und lesen. Tony überlegte kurz, dann verkündete er, dass er ein wenig mit seinem Fotoapparat herumlaufen und nach geeigneten Motiven Ausschau halten wollte. Es passte ihm nicht schlecht, dass Daniel verkündete, dann würde er mitkommen, wenn es ihm recht sei. Das war mit Sicherheit spannender als alleine loszuziehen. 

Eine Stunde später waren sie zusammen unterwegs.  
„So, wie akkurat sind die Indiana Jones Filme denn so?“, fragte Tony neckend, während sie in einem flotten Tempo auf dem Weg zu einem Aussichtspunkt waren.  
„Ziemlich. Bis auf die Peitsche natürlich.“ Daniel grinste ihn an. „Aber sonst, rätselhafte Artefakte, gefährliche Fallen, seltsame Inschriften, größenwahnsinnige Feinde – das ist unser täglich Brot.“ 

Tony schaute Daniel forschend an. Erstaunlicherweise sah sein Wegbegleiter nicht so aus, als ob das eine Lüge wäre. Aber da sie ja beschlossen hatten, das Berufliche außen vor zu lassen, bohrte Tony nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen erklärte er, warum „Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug“ sein Lieblingsfilm war, und als Daniel ihm zustimmte, zitierte er etliche Passagen wörtlich daraus, was Daniel zum Staunen und Lachen brachte. 

Sie kamen auf Vaterfiguren zu sprechen und Tony deutete an, dass seiner nicht ganz einfach war. Daniel erzählte ihm, dass seine Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen waren und erfuhr, dass Tonys Mutter auch gestorben war, als Tony noch ein Kind gewesen war. Danach war die Stimmung für einen Moment gedämpft. Aber Tony brachte das Thema wieder auf Filme zurück und so diskutierten sie schon bald die Star Wars Filme und die Fernsehserie „Wurmloch Extreme“, von der Tony ein großer Fan war, da sie so herrlich nostalgisch war. 

Als sie nach gut einer Stunde an dem Aussichtspunkt ankamen, stellte Tony mit Bewunderung fest, dass dieser Archäologe offensichtlich etwas mehr Training hatte, als nur mit einem Pinsel über verstaubte Reliefs zu fegen, denn er war überhaupt nicht aus der Puste und sah alles in allem so aus, als wären fünfhundert Höhenmeter nicht mehr als ein Gang zum Bäcker für ihn. 

„Treibst du viel Sport?“, fragte er und versuchte zu verbergen, dass er etwas atemlos war.  
„Ja.“ Daniel schaute für einen Moment nachdenklich in die Ferne, dann wandte er sich zu Tony um und fügte hinzu: „Viel Laufen, lange Wanderungen mit viel Gepäck. Zum Ausgleich Basketball, etwas Selbstverteidigung, ab und zu Rad fahren mit Jack, oh, und beinahe hätte ich Tischtennis vergessen.“  
„Klingt nach einem absoluten Indiana-Jones-Training“, stellte Tony fest und fragte sich, wo der Archäologe all die Zeit dafür hernahm. Aber vielleicht war Weltraum-Telemetrie noch langweiliger als er sich das sowieso schon vorstellte. 

„Du bist doch auch super in Form“, meinte Daniel, fegte mit seiner Hand die lockeren Steinchen von einem Felsklotz und setzte sich dann.  
„Man tut was man kann. Und du willst dich bestimmt nicht von Gibbs darauf hinweisen lassen, dass du mehr tun könntest, deshalb mache ich immer ein bisschen mehr als das Pflichtprogramm für Agenten.“ Tony setzte sich neben ihn. 

„Ist Gibbs ein angenehmer Boss?“, fragte Daniel. „Er scheint mir ziemlich schweigsam.“  
„Er hört genauso gerne zu, wie selbst zu reden“, bestätigte Tony. „Und ist sehr erfolgreich mit dieser Masche. Außerdem wirst du sicher schon bemerkt haben, dass ich für zwei reden kann.“ Er schenkte Daniel ein breites Lächeln.  
„Das sagt Jack von mir auch, wenn ich ein Thema habe, das mich interessiert.“ 

Daniel schien dieser Charakterzug seines Bosses aber nicht zu stören, wenn sein Lächeln, das seine Worte begleitete, ein Indiz war. Erneut fragte sich Tony, was diese beiden Männer miteinander verband. 

Plötzlich war die Idee, die er in den frühen Morgenstunden beim Einschlafen gehabt hatte, wieder präsent. Sie war verrückt und wenn er Daniel völlig falsch einschätzte, wären die Folgen nicht sehr angenehm für ihn. Aber Tony war der Ansicht, über eine gute Menschenkenntnis zu verfügen und alles, was er bisher von dem Archäologen gesehen und gehört hatte, ließ ihn wie einen offenen, wenig engstirnigen Menschen erscheinen. Und ehe er seine Worte noch sorgfältig abgewogen hatte, hatte er schon gefragt: „Sind O’Neill und du … ähm … mehr als nur Freunde?“ 

Daniels Augen hinter den Brillengläsern wurden groß. „Huh? … Was meinst du damit? Jack ist Militär. Wir haben mit Sicherheit keine unangemessene Beziehung.“ Er schaute Tony tadelnd an. 

„Was heißt schon unangemessen“, wischte Tony den Einwand mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung weg. „Okay, pass auf, das kommt jetzt vielleicht etwas überraschend, aber heute früh, als ich so halbwach war, ist mir ein Gedanke gekommen. Also, dafür muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Ich hatte gehofft, dieses Wochenende mit Gibbs alleine“, er betonte die letzten drei Worte besonders, „zu verbringen, um herauszufinden, wie Gibbs so zu mir steht. In mehr als beruflicher Hinsicht.“ Dann ärgerte sich Tony über sich selbst, dass er so vage formulierte und fügte schonungslos hinzu: „Ich will wissen, ob er eine Beziehung mit mir will. Oder wenigstens Sex.“ Er schaute Daniel mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. 

Für einen Moment sagte Daniel gar nichts, dann nickte er. „Okay. Sobald wir zurück sind, werde ich Jack unter irgendeinem Vorwand zum Abreisen bewegen. Dann hast du noch zweieinhalb Tage.“ 

„Nein, nein! Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus.“ Tony wackelte mit seinem Kopf von rechts nach links. „Ich glaube inzwischen, dass das bei einem solchen Dickschädel wie Gibbs zu nichts führt. Wahrscheinlich wären auch vierzehn Tage nicht wirklich genug. Nein, ich habe mir gedacht, ich beschleunige das Ganze etwas.“ Er schaute Daniel heraufordernd und mit blitzenden Augen an.  
„Und da kommst du ins Spiel.“  
„Ich?“  
„Ja. Wenn du keine Beziehung mit O’Neill hast, ist das für meine Pläne sehr günstig. Denn dann werden wir beide“, er wedelte enthusiastisch mit seiner Hand zwischen Daniel und ihm hin und her, „Gibbs ein wenig eifersüchtig machen. Ich werde mit dir flirten, bis er merkt, dass ich verdammt sexy sein kann und dass ihm da vielleicht gerade etwas entgeht.“ 

„Mhmm. Tony, ich weiß nicht.“ Daniels Falte auf seiner Stirn vertiefte sich. „Für gewöhnlich gehen solche Sachen nicht gut. Was, wenn er dich aus dem Team haben will, wenn er herausfindet, dass du mit Männern flirtest?“  
„Wird er nicht. Wir hatten mal einen Fall mit einem schwulen, getötetem Petty-Officer und da hat er klipp und klar gesagt, dass es niemanden was angehen sollte, mit wem man ins Bett steigt. Er hat den Lebensgefährten nicht anders als jeden Verdächtigen sonst behandelt.“ 

„Aber von da ist es doch noch ein großer Schritt, um selbst etwas mit einem Mann anfangen zu wollen.“  
„Richtig. Und genau das will ich herausfinden. Habe ich eine Chance bei ihm? Ein klares ‚Nein, Danke’, scheint mir – jedenfalls im Moment – erstrebenswerter zu sein, als das Herumlavieren, das wir im Moment haben.“ Tony stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Du bist der erste, mit dem ich da so klar drüber rede. Du musst irgendetwas Vertrauenserweckendes an dir haben.“ Er wusste, dass sein Lachen nicht ganz echt klang und war froh, als Daniel eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm legte.  
„Ich werde mit niemandem darüber reden, versprochen. Aber ich finde, du solltest einen anderen Weg finden.“ 

„Nein. Ich denke, Gibbs muss selber drauf kommen. Es hilft nicht, wenn ich ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stelle. Ich muss den … Beschützerinstinkt in ihm wecken. Er soll den Eindruck bekommen, ihm geht da gerade etwas verloren. Komm schon, Daniel, ein bisschen flirten, was ist schon dabei? Oder“, Tony stutzte, „wird O’Neill dich dann anders behandeln oder gar entlassen?“ Er wollte sicher nicht, dass der Archäologe seinetwegen Schwierigkeiten bekam. Und bei einem Colonel konnte man nie wissen …

„Das wird hier verdammt persönlich, Tony“, beschwerte sich Daniel und putzte seine Brille.  
Das war kein klares ‚Nein’. Aber auch keine Zustimmung zu seinem Plan. „Also was ist, wird der Colonel in Schockstarre verfallen, wenn du plötzlich mit mir flirtest?“  
Daniel schnaubte. „Nein. Wenn er meine Akte gelesen hat – und das hat er – weiß er, dass ich zu Studienzeiten auch mal einen männlichen Freund hatte. Aber wir haben nie darüber gesprochen.“ 

„Gut. Dann belebst du das jetzt wieder mit mir.“ Tony strahlte Daniel an und hoffte, dass sein oft zitierter Charme auch bei dem anderen Mann wirkte. „Du hast dann auch was gut bei mir. Wenn du mal unbedingt einen Flugzeugträger besichtigen willst, oder auch mal eine Leiche verschwinden lassen musst, ich werde dir dabei helfen. Pfadfinder-Ehrenwort.“ 

Daniel lachte und rollte die Augen. „Oh, mein Gott, ich werde es so bereuen! Ich weiß es. Aber, okay. Wenn ich Jack später, wenn wir wieder in Colorado Springs sind und er fragt, erklären darf, wozu das alles gut war. Abgemacht?“ 

Tony streckte seine Hand aus. „Abgemacht.“ Das war wohl das Beste, was er bekommen konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass er und Gibbs dann alles so geklärt hatten, dass es auch nicht mehr ins Gewicht fiel, falls O’Neill mit Gibbs telefonierte. Er und Daniel schüttelten sich die Hände. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Am späten Nachmittag standen sie alle in der Küche und bereiteten das Essen zu. Jack und Gibbs hatten tatsächlich drei Fische geangelt, die sie jetzt ausnahmen und würzten. Daniel war froh, dass dieser See hier tatsächlich Fische hatte, denn Jack erzählte so begeistert von ihrem Fang. Vielleicht sollte er das nächste Mal einfach klammheimlich ein paar Fische in Jacks Teich aussetzen. Das überraschte Gesicht, wenn dann einer anbiss, war es bestimmt wert. Daniel grinste. 

Tony hatte sich bereit erklärt, sich der Backofenkartoffeln anzunehmen und Daniel schnipselte an den Zutaten für den Salat herum. Tony schnappte sich immer mal wieder ein Stück Gurke oder Tomate von seinem Teller. Nachdem er die Kartoffeln in den Ofen geschoben hatte, trat er hinter Daniel, langte mit seinen Armen um ihn herum und stibitzte eine Möhrenscheibe. Dazu hatte er seinen Kopf auf Daniels Schulter gelegt. Daniel war sich sicher, dass er nicht der Einzige war, dem diese besondere Nähe auffiel. Er schlug Tony spielerisch auf die Finger und lachte dazu. 

Daniel konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so bewusst geflirtet hatte. Meist geriet er an Möchtegern-Göttinnen, Prinzessinnen oder Zerstörerinnen der Welten, die ihn für ihre eigenen Zwecke in ihr Bett oder ihren Sarkophag bekommen wollten. Tony verfolgte zwar auch seine eigenen Pläne – aber er hatte Daniel eingeweiht und er hatte zugestimmt. 

„Autsch“, beschwerte sich Tony lachend, zog seine Hand zurück, ließ sie jedoch noch über Daniels Arm gleiten, bevor er sich zur Schublade mit den Bestecken umdrehte, um den Tisch zu decken.  
Daniel spürte Jacks Blick auf sich, der dann schnell zu Tony ging und wieder zu ihm zurück. Gibbs biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, und haute mit mehr Schwung als nötig dem dritten Fisch den Kopf ab. Daniel grinste in sich hinein. Falls das Eifersucht war, war Tony ja vielleicht doch auf dem richtigen Weg. 

Tony holte Teller und Gläser aus den Küchenschränken und erzählte, wie Daniel und er zu dem Aussichtspunkt heraufgestiegen waren und beim Abstieg einen Umweg gemacht hatten und noch an einem kleinen Wasserfall vorbeigekommen waren. „Die Natur ist hier wirklich wildromantisch schön, Boss. Wie in Sean Penns ‚Into the Wild’. Natürlich nur nicht mit so tragischem Ausgang, da wir uns nicht nur von Beeren und Kräutern ernährt haben.“ 

„Kann ich mir bei dir auch nicht vorstellen, so gerne wie du ungesundes Zeug isst“, entgegnete Gibbs prompt.  
„Hey, soll das heißen, dass ich die Nähe zu Fastfood-Restaurants brauche?“  
„Brauchst du nicht?“ Gibbs zog eine Braue hoch. „Ein Leben ohne ekelig süßen Kaffee und Pizza?“  
„Wäre schwierig“, stimmte Tony zu. 

Gleich am ersten Tag hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Tony und vor allem Gibbs genau solche Kaffee-Liebhaber waren wie Jack und er auch, so dass Gibbs schon Zweifel angemeldet hatte, ob wohl die mitgebrachte Menge vier Tage vorhalten würde. Daniel war aber zuversichtlich, da er noch ein „Not-Paket“ in seinem Koffer hatte. 

Nach dem Essen auf der Terrasse mit dem fantastisch schmeckenden Fisch, setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, als es draußen kälter wurde. Tony schubste Daniel auf das Sofa und ließ sich dann neben ihn plumpsen. Für Gibbs und Jack blieben die beiden Sessel. Daniel war ja der Ansicht, dass Tony ein wenig zu dick auftrug, aber wenn er meinte, dass das bei Gibbs nötig war, wollte er ihm nicht dreinreden. 

Im Laufe des Abends rückte Tony immer näher an Daniel heran, ließ mal eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen, dann wieder legte er sie um Daniels Schulter herum. Da er dazu aber die Begeisterung eines Zehnjährigen an den Tag legte und sie alle mit seinen Witzchen und Geschichten unterhielt, ließ sich Daniel von seiner guten Laune anstecken und drängte Tony, einen Schluck aus seinem Glas zu nehmen. Als Tony sich danach lasziv die Lippen leckte, musste nicht nur Daniel lachen. 

„DiNozzo, ich denke, du hast jetzt einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen und wir können uns nach oben zurückziehen“, bemerkte Gibbs trocken und erhob sich von seinem Sessel.  
„Aber, Boss“, Tony warf Gibbs einen Blick von unten durch seine Wimpern zu. „Gerade, wenn es lustig wird.“ 

Daniel sah genau, wie kalkuliert dieser Blick war und dass sich Tony der Wirkung sehr wohl bewusst war. Zumal er noch ein wenig seine Beine auseinander fallen ließ und Gibbs’ Blick für eine Sekunde auf der Stelle liegen blieb, an der sich der Stoff über seinem Glied spannte. Daniel war sich sicher, Interesse in diesem Blick zu lesen. 

Gibbs streckte Tony die Hand entgegen. „Noch viel mehr Lustigkeit kann Jack bestimmt nicht mehr ertragen. Du kannst morgen weitermachen.“ Als Tony stand, gab er ihm eine Kopfnuss und sagte: „Ab nach oben mit dir.“  
„Aua.“ Tony rieb sich demonstrativ seinen Hinterkopf. „Ihr seht, nicht einmal im Urlaub bin ich vor seinen Befehlen sicher.“  
Gibbs verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen, sagte: „Nacht, Jack. Bis morgen, Daniel“, und marschierte auf die Treppe zu. Tony folgte ihm mit einem allgemeinen „Gute Nacht!“ in die Runde. 

Jack zog seine Brauen nach oben. „Das war ja sehr aufschlussreich, wenngleich ich noch nicht ganz weiß, was hier eigentlich gespielt wird.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das Tony so genau weiß“, entgegnete Daniel und half Jack die Gläser in die Spüle und die Getränke in den Kühlschrank zu stellen, ehe sie sich auch auf den Weg nach oben machten. 

Jack sagte nichts mehr zu Gibbs und Tony und auch Daniel ließ das Thema ruhen, obwohl er schon gerne gewusst hätte, was Jack über ihr doch sehr offenkundiges Flirten dachte. Während er in den Schlaf hinüber glitt, kam ihm zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass er Jacks Gefühle bei dieser Sache ganz außer Acht gelassen hatte. Jack war an ihm sicher nicht in romantischer Hinsicht interessiert, aber vielleicht hatte er Sorge, Daniel könnte das Team verlassen, wenn er jemanden fand, der ihm so etwas wie Familienleben versprach? Vielleicht sollte er ihm gleich morgen früh sagen, dass das alles mit Tony abgesprochen war. Auch wenn er damit gegen das Wort handelte, dass er Tony gegeben hatte. Verflixt, er hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass das komplizierter werden würde als gedacht! 

* * * 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Daniel die winzige Hoffnung, dass die beiden NCIS-Kollegen am Abend noch ein klärendes Gespräch geführt hatten – aber die war nach einer Minute in ihrer Gesellschaft dahin. Tony gab nach wie vor den schlagfertigen Witzbold, Gibbs spielte weiterhin Mister Undurchdringlich. 

Sie fuhren alle vier mit Jacks Wagen in eine nahe gelegene Ortschaft, liehen vier Mountainbikes aus und fuhren einen Trail zu einem Naturschutzgebiet. Dort gab es verschiedene Punkte, an denen man Vögel beobachten konnte, während man einen kleinen Spaziergang über einen Bohlenweg durch ein Moorgebiet machte. Tony ging mit Daniel voran und kaum, dass sie außer Hörweite waren, meinte er deutlich niedergeschlagen zu Daniel: „Dieser sture Hund! Gar nichts hat er gestern mehr gesagt. Nur angedeutet, dass ich nicht so dem Alkohol zusprechen sollte. Dabei hatte ich nur ein Glas Wein zum Abendessen.“ 

„Vielleicht sollten wir es sein lassen und du sagst ihm klipp und klar, was los ist?“, schlug Daniel vor.  
„Nein, ich kann jetzt nicht aufhören. Gib mir noch diesen Tag und wenn dann immer noch nichts kommt, sage ich es ihm morgen. Dann hat er noch den ganzen morgigen Tag, um es zu verdauen, ehe wir übermorgen wieder zurückfliegen.“ Tony guckte Daniel bittend an. 

Wider seine Überzeugung meinte Daniel: „Schön. Noch einen Tag.“ Es war wirklich schwer, Tony einen Wunsch abzuschlagen, wenn er so schaute.  
Prompt erntete er auch ein breites Lächeln mit strahlenden Augen dafür. „Dafür hast du wirklich was gut bei mir.“  
„Schon gut. Wenn ich mal eine Leiche habe, komme ich auf dich zurück.“  
„Genau!“ Tony boxte ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm. 

„Bei dem ganzen Gequatsche, verscheucht ihr die wenigen Vögel, die es hier gibt“, tadelte Gibbs, der inzwischen mit Jack aufgeschlossen hatte.  
„Boss, du weißt doch, dass ich einen Star sowieso nicht von einer Taube unterscheiden kann.“ Tony lächelte Gibbs an. 

„Aber das ist doch einfach“, meinte Daniel. „Tauben, lateinischer Name ‚Columbidae’, was sich in den romanischen Sprachen widerspiegelt, gehören mit zu den symbolträchtigsten Vögeln überhaupt. Als Zeichen für Liebe, Unschuld, Treue, Frieden und Mutterschaft, finden sie sich besonders in christlich geprägten Kulturen. Sie sind aber auch in anderen Kulturkreisen verbreitet. Schon in vorchristlicher Zeit war die Taube das Symbol der sumerischen Göttin Har und… Jack? Warum lachst du?“ 

„Schau dir mal den Blick auf Tonys und Gibbs Gesicht an“, japste Jack zwischen zwei Atemzügen.  
Gibbs schaute irgendwie glasig, als habe er die Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt, Tony hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet und starrte Daniel fasziniert an.  
„Mach dir nichts draus“, Jack legte Daniel einen Arm und die Schulter und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Sie sind einfach noch nicht an dich im Vortragsmodus gewöhnt. Das kommt noch.“ 

„Uh … ja.“ Viel mehr als die Frage, ob Tony und Gibbs nur noch etwas Gewöhnungszeit brauchten, interessierte Daniel, warum Jack seine kumpelhafte Umarmung nicht wieder löste. Wollte der Colonel damit irgendwem irgendetwas klar machen? Und wenn ja, was? Irgendwie wurde das Ganze immer undurchschaubarer und Daniel hoffte, dass wenn sie wieder in ihrem Häuschen zurück waren, es vielleicht doch endlich zu einem klärenden Gespräch kommen würde. 

Sie mussten dann alle Platz auf dem Weg machen, weil andere Besucher an ihnen vorbei gehen wollten und so beendeten sie die Runde. Sie kamen zu einem kleinen Besucherzentrum mit einem angeschlossenen Bistro und Tony spendierte allen ein Eis und einen Kaffee. 

Anschließend radelten sie zum Fahrradverleih zurück, kauften in der kleinen Ortschaft noch ein paar Steaks für den Grill und fuhren zu ‚ihrem’ See zurück. Tony, Daniel und Jack gingen noch eine Runde schwimmen und ausgerechnet der Ex-Marine hatte keine Lust auf Wasser und ließ nur von der Terrasse aus die Füße ins Wasser baumeln. 

Nachdem sie ausgiebig geschwommen und geplanscht hatten, trockneten sie sich ab. Bevor Daniel sein T-Shirt überstreifen konnte, sagte Tony: „Warte.“ Er nahm Daniel das Handtuch aus der Hand und strich damit über Daniels Rücken. „Du bist hier noch ganz nass.“  
Daniel schluckte. Das war bisher das Intimste, das Tony gemacht hatte und mit einer plötzlichen Sehnsucht dachte er, dass er gerne mal jemanden hätte, der das nicht aus Berechnung und als Show für jemanden anderen machte. Er merkte, wie er danach hungerte, mit der richtigen Absicht berührt zu werden. Von der richtigen Person. Die aber gerade mit dem Handtuch über dem Kopf die Haare trocken rubbelte und gar nichts von Tonys Avancen mitbekam.

„So, trocken“, meinte Tony und legte ihm das Handtuch um die Schultern. Dann glitt seine Hand Daniels Rücken herunter und blieb für einen Moment kurz auf Daniels Taille liegen, ehe er sie wieder wegnahm. Dieses Mal warf ihm Jack einen undurchdringlichen Blick zu.  
Gibbs sprang auf. „Ich bin in der Küche“, stieß er hervor und stiefelte davon.  
Jacks Blick ging zwischen Daniel und Tony hin und her und er schürzte seine Lippen mit einem Hauch von Verachtung. Spöttisch meinte er: „Ich werde mir etwas Warmes zum Überziehen holen.“ 

„Ich komme mit“, sagte Daniel, der es nicht so aussehen lassen wollte, als ob Tony und er irgendeine geheime Verabredung hätten. Was natürlich Quatsch war, denn den Tag zuvor hatte er ja den ganzen Tag allein mit Tony verbracht und niemand hatte irgendetwas da hinein interpretiert. 

Bis das Essen fertig war, hatte Gibbs sich wieder gefangen und da Jack sich neben Tony auf das Sofa setzte, ehe Daniel es tun konnte, gab es keine neuen Annährungsversuche. Sie debattierten ein wenig über Politik, lästerten über einige Leute, die sie in Washington als gemeinsame Bekannte hatten, ganz besonders über Senator Kinsey, für den die NCIS-Leute auch kein Lob übrig hatten. Der Abend verlief erstaunlich harmonisch und es zeigte sich wieder einmal, was so ein paar gemeinsame Feinde nicht alles bewirken konnte, dachte Daniel sarkastisch. 

Als Jack zum Klo musste, beschlossen sie alle ins Bett zu gehen. Gemeinsam trugen sie die Sachen in die Küche, Jack verschwand nach oben und Tony sagte: „Wir haben noch unsere Badesachen draußen über der Reling hängen. Vielleicht sollten wir die lieber reinholen? Nicht, dass es heute Nacht regnet oder stürmt.“  
Da man in der Ferne den ganzen Abend ein Gewittergrollen gehört hatte, stimmte Daniel zu und begleitete Tony nach draußen. Gibbs wischte noch den Wohnzimmertisch ab. Als Daniel wieder hineingehen wollte, hielt ihn Tony zurück. 

„Was hältst du von alles oder nichts?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Erlaubst du mir, dich zu küssen? Genau in seinem Blickfeld?“ Mit einer Andeutung seines Kopfes nickte er in Richtung Gibbs.  
„Tony. Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“  
„Wenn er dann nicht mit mir drüber reden will, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter“, meinte Tony und streckte seine Hand ganz langsam aus und berührte Daniels Wange. „Denk ans Schülertheater. Hast du nie ‚Romeo und Julia’ gespielt?“, fragte Tony und zog Daniel, trotz der Handtücher und Badehosen, die Daniel in der Hand hielt, näher an sich heran. 

„Nicht mit einem männlichen Romeo“, erwiderte Daniel, warf einen letzten, schnellen Blick auf Gibbs, der nach draußen auf die Terrasse starrte, dann schloss er die Augen. Tonys Lippen berührten seine und es war nett, fühlte sich gut an, ohne dass es einen Sturm der Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst hätte. Es war wirklich wie Theaterspielen. Und da er damit angefangen hatte, wollte er eine gute Vorstellung abliefern. Er ließ die nassen Sachen fallen, umfasste Tonys Taille und zog ihn näher heran. Tony murmelte irgendetwas Undefinierbares, presste seine Lippen dann aber fester auf Daniels und auch für einen Außenstehenden musste klar sein, dass sie jetzt mit deutlicher Beteiligung der Zungen küssten. 

Gibbs drehte sich abrupt um und verließ das Wohnzimmer.  
Daniel ließ Tony los. „Hinterher. Und mach was draus!“  
„Danke! Mal sehen, ob ich es vermassle.“ Mit schnellen Schritten ging er hinter Gibbs her.  
Es war an Daniel, die nassen Sachen aufzuheben, in der Küche aufzuhängen und die Terrassentür zu schließen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht stolz auf sich. Er hätte sich diesem hinrissen Plan ernsthafter widersetzen sollen. Er hoffte nur, dass Tony Gibbs irgendwie begreiflich machen konnte, warum er das alles inszeniert hatte. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Auf dem Weg in den oberen Stock atmete Tony tief und gleichmäßig durch. Gleich würde sich zeigen, ob er zu hoch gepokert hatte. Er hätte gedacht, dass er aufgeregter wäre, aber er konnte jetzt nichts mehr ändern, und paradoxerweise beruhigte ihn das. Es war wie bei vielen ihrer Ermittlungen, alle Rückzugsmöglichkeiten waren abgeschnitten und der Fall musste zum Abschluss gebracht werden. So oder so. 

Als er das Zimmer betrat, faltete Gibbs gerade ordentlich sein weißes T-Shirt und legte es auf das Hemd, die Hose und die Socken, die dort schon lagen. Er trug jetzt nur noch seine Boxershorts. Er griff unter das Kopfkissen, zog ein altes, verwaschenes T-Shirt, das ein Werbegeschenk eines Baumarkts gewesen war, hervor und zog es über. Dann stieg er ins Bett, schüttelte das Kopfkissen auf, zog die Decke hoch und drehte sich zur Seite. Weg von Tony. 

Alle Gelassenheit wich mit einem Schlag aus Tony. Verflucht nein! Sie würden es nicht wieder aussitzen – oder besser ausliegen – und morgen wieder so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen! Er wusste, dass er den Ruf hatte, mit allem zu flirten, was ihm über den Weg lief, aber das war nicht ganz richtig. Flirten war seine Art, auf die Leute zuzugehen. Ein paar Komplimente und geheucheltes oder echtes Interesse, war mehr als die meisten Leute zustande brachten und schon galt es als ‚Flirten’. In seinem Beruf aber, war es eine gute Eigenschaft. Ein paar nette, schmeichelnde Worte und eine kleine Zweideutigkeit hatten ihm schon manche Türen geöffnet, die für andere verschlossen geblieben waren. Und wenn dann in einigen, aber längst nicht allen Fällen, ein Date dabei herausgesprungen war – nun, er war niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig. 

Das mit Daniel war aber etwas anderes gewesen. Kalkül statt Flirten. Sicher, es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, Daniel hätte unter anderen Umständen vielleicht in sein Beutschema gepasst, aber er war so auf Gibbs fixiert, dass da kaum sexuelle Anziehung zwischen ihm und Daniel gewesen war. Das Schäkern, das Anfassen, das Lachen und auch der Kuss, es hatte Gibbs herausfordern sollen und jetzt ging der nicht darauf ein! Er hatte Gibbs mal wieder unterschätzt und der hatte doch noch ein Schlupfloch in seiner kunstvoll konstruierten Falle gefunden. Umdrehen und Schlaf vortäuschen. Nein! 

Tonys biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Willst du schon schlafen, Boss?“ fragte er und versuchte herauszufinden, wie er jetzt am besten vorginge. Erst einmal musste er natürlich Gibbs am Einschlafen hindern.  
„Ja.“ Gibbs bewegte sich nicht.  
„Wir könnten noch planen, was wir morgen machen wollen.“ Tony zog seine Jeans und seinen Pullover aus.  
„Morgen.“ Das eine Wort wurde durch die Bettdecke gedämpft. Na super, bei einer so einseitigen Konversation würde Gibbs gleich im Reich der Träume verschwinden. 

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns stieg Tony aus seinen restlichen Sachen, ließ sie einfach auf den Boden fallen, ging nackt um das Bett herum, bis er auf Gibbs Seite war, auf der auch der Kleiderschrank stand. Mit vor Aufregung zittrigen Fingern öffnete er die Tür und wühlte in seinen Sachen rum, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden. Er beugte sich vor, suchte noch einen Moment, bis er sich endlich für eine Boxershorts entschied und ihn direkt vor Gibbs Nase anzog. Bisher hatte sich immer der eine umgezogen, während der andere im Badezimmer war. Diese Nacktheit war neu. Tony hoffte nur, dass der andere Mann auch hingeschaut hatte, denn er hatte nicht gewagt, sich umzudrehen, um Gibbs zu beobachten. 

Er ging zurück auf seine Seite des Betts, stieg hinein und lehnte sich gegen die Kissen. Frontalangriff. „Worauf hast du morgen denn Lust, Boss?“, fragte er. „Es soll hier in der Nähe Ruinen geben, hat Daniel gesagt. Vielleicht könnten wir uns die ja mal anschauen fahren. Daniel hat auch noch gesagt, dass O’Neill nicht so ganz wild auf Ruinen ist, also wenn du lieber mit ihm angeln gehst, könnten Daniel und ich auch alleine dahin fahren.“ Hörte er da Zähneknirschen von Gibbs? War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? 

Er würde sich Mühe geben, in seinem nächsten Satz noch ein paar mal mehr ‚Daniel’ unterzubringen. „Hier irgendwo in der Nähe gibt es auch einen Klettergarten. Daniel würde das gerne mal ausprobieren. Wenn niemand sonst Lust dazu hat, würde ich mich opfern und Daniel begleiten“, schwadronierte Tony drauf los, der keine Ahnung hatte, ob man hier irgendetwas in der Art unternehmen konnte. „Daniel meint, d…“ 

Blitzschnell drehte sich Gibbs zu ihm um, kniete sich neben ihn und hielt ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. „Daniel und du, ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, aber Verschone mich mit deinen Aufzählungen!“  
Tony hob die Hände hoch, wie ein Verdächtiger, der sich ergab. Ja! Endlich eine Reaktion! Und was für eine!  
Mit einem finsteren Blick nahm Gibbs die Hand von seinem Mund. „Kein Wort mehr! Verstanden?“  
„Gar keins, oder nur kein Satz in dem Daniel vorkommt?“, fragte Tony rücksichtslos.  
„DiNozzo!“  
„Ja?“  
„Wenn du was zu sagen hast, sag es.“ Tony sah, dass Gibbs sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und der Anflug von Unbeherrschtheit vorbei war. Gibbs sprach leise, aber das konnte genauso effektiv wie herumschreien sein, wie schon viele Verdächtige erfahren hatten. „Aber hör mit den Spielchen auf. Und wenn du jetzt ‚welche Spielchen’ fragst, schläfst du heute auf dem Sofa, verstanden?“ 

„Verstanden.“ Das war leider gar nicht die Richtung, in die sich das Gespräch entwickeln sollte. Viel zu beherrscht. Er musste Gibbs wieder dazu bringen, dass er einfach handelte, statt lange zu überlegen. Tony fragte sich, ob er einen geheimen Todeswunsch hatte, als er so nachlässig, wie es ihm mit einem heftig klopfenden Herzen möglich war, fragte: „Daniel hat einen netten Hintern, findest du nicht auch?“ 

Gibbs Reaktionszeit war beeindruckend. Innerhalb einer Sekunde saß er auf Tonys Oberschenkeln, hatte Tonys Armen über dessen Kopf gedrückt und hielt die Handgelenke mit einem eisernen Griff umklammert. „Ich will den Namen nicht mehr hören! Ist das klar?“ Dieses Mal war er mit jedem Wort etwas lauter geworden. 

Gibbs Atem ging schneller, seine dunklen Augen hatten etwas Wildes, fast Tödliches an sich, doch statt Angst durchrieselte Tony ein heißer Schub von Verlangen. Endlich! Er testete Gibbs Griff, doch da war kein Millimeter Spielraum. Er hob probeweise seine Hüften an, doch Gibbs gab ihm sofort Gegendruck. 

Er lag hilflos unter Gibbs, der das Sagen hatte. Diese Erkenntnis entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen und sein sowieso schon halbhartes Glied, seit er den kleinen Stunt mit dem Ausziehen und nackt vor Gibbs Herumparadieren hingelegt hatte, wurde noch härter. Gibbs musste sich nur ein paar Zentimeter vorbeibeugen und er könnte selbst fühlen, welchen Effekt er auf Tony hatte. Tony spannte seine Pomuskeln an, was seinen Unterleib etwas nach oben drückte. Ein Gemisch aus Scham und Erregung ließ ihn die Lippen öffnen, um schneller atmen zu können.

Gibbs schluckte hektisch.  
Ja! Ja, bitte lass ihn die richtigen Rückschlüsse ziehen, betete Tony und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Im nächsten Moment hörte er ein tiefes Knurren, Gibbs beugte sich vor und seine Lippen berührten Tonys. 

Tony konnte das Aufseufzen, das tief aus seinem Innern kam, nicht zurückhalten. Endlich! Er öffnete seinen Mund, wisperte „Ja“ und umschlang Gibbs Zunge mit seiner. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass Gibbs nicht zurückwich und legte all sein Verlangen in den Kuss. Mehr, tiefer, länger. Er wollte Gibbs nicht mehr weglassen. Da er seine Hände nicht bewegen konnte, brachte er seinen Kopf etwas höher, etwas näher, bis Gibbs verstand und sich mit mehr Gewicht nach vorne beugte. 

Jetzt konnte ihm nicht entgegen, wie erregt Tony war und mit freudigem Schock stellte Tony fest, dass Gibbs es auch war. Das war eindeutig ein erigierter Schwanz, der da gegen seinen rieb! Tony ließ seine Beine so weit es möglich war, auseinander fallen, so dass Gibbs zwischen ihnen Platz fand und sich auf ganzer Länge über Tony legte. Noch mehr herrlicher Druck, der ihn in die Matratze presste. Gibbs Küsse rutschten auf seine Wange und küssten und bissen in seinen Hals. Tony drehte den Kopf noch etwas zur Seite und bot sich Gibbs freudig dar. 

Ein etwas festerer Biss folgte und Gibbs stieß grollend hervor: „Verflucht, Tony!“ So, als ob es seine Schuld wäre, dass Gibbs so fühlte. Okay, vielleicht stimmte das sogar, denn Gibbs hätte bestimmt in hundert Jahren noch keinen Versuch unternommen, ihm mehr als nur Kopfnüsse zu verpassen. Da war diese Art von Intimität doch weit besser. Er rieb seinen nackten Oberkörper gegen den weichen Stoff von Gibbs T-Shirt. Seine Brustwarzen verhärteten sich bei dem Kontakt, was plötzlich auch in Gibbs Bewusstsein zu dringen schien. 

Jedenfalls verlagerte er sein Beißen und Küssen noch etwas tiefer und Tony spürte erst Gibbs Lippen, die an seinen Brustwarzen zupften, dann eine Zunge, die drüber leckte. Weich und feucht und Tony wollte doch eigentlich härter und fester. Bevor er protestieren konnte, pustete Gibbs drauf. Die Feuchtigkeit und die kalte Luft ließen die Brustwarzen weiter verhärten und als sie richtig abstanden, spürte Tony plötzlich Zähne. 

Er konnte das laute Wimmern nicht zurückhalten. „Gott, ja!“, rang er sich ab und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören diese pathetischen, kleinen, begierigen Töne auszustoßen, die Gibbs zu etwas härterem Zubeißen veranlassten. „Ja, ja, ja!“ Tony warf den Kopf zurück und versuchte, sich Gibbs noch mehr entgegenzurecken, der jetzt seine zweite Brust attackierte. Das war so wunderbar auf seine Bedürfnisse abgestimmt, als könnte Gibbs seine geheimsten Wünsche erahnen. 

Vielleicht konnte er das wirklich, dachte Tony mit plötzlicher Klarheit. Bestimmt hatte er weit tiefer hinter seine Fassade des Klassenclowns geblickt als Tony es sich bisher eingestanden hatte. Hatte Bedürfnisse ausgemacht, denen er selbst noch keinen Namen gegeben hatte. Hatte eine Erklärung dafür gefunden, warum er sich von ihm symbolisch bestrafen ließ, warum er sich die Klapse auf den Hinterkopf nicht einfach verbat oder Gibbs darauf hinwies, wie unangemessen sie einem Special Agent gegenüber waren. Aber sie hatten das Spiel beide munter weitergespielt. Und er hatte es nie anders haben wollen. 

Gibbs hob den Kopf und schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Wie viel willst du noch?“, fragte er. „Und sag das, was du willst und nicht das, von dem du glaubst, dass ich es hören will.“  
„Ich mag viele Fehler haben, aber ich habe dir noch nie nach dem Mund geredet“, stellte Tony klar.  
Gibbs schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Okay.“ Er nickte. „Notiert. Also, was willst du?“

Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf Tonys Brust und er spürte ihre Wärme und Festigkeit. Tony legte seine Finger über Gibbs. „Ich will alles“, sagte er ohne jegliche Albernheit, auch wenn er innerlich ein wenig zusammenzuckte, wie abgedroschen das klang. „Alles, was du mir bereit bist zu geben.“ Er drückte zur Bestätigung Gibbs Finger. „Verfüge über mich“, schickte er noch hinterher und hatte die Genugtuung zu sehen, wie diese Worte Gibbs zu einem hektischen Luftholen verleiteten.

Aber Gibbs erging sich in keinen Plattitüden, fragte nicht, ob sich Tony sicher war, sondern stellte nur mit der Andeutung eines Lächeln fest: „Hoffentlich hast du nicht zuviel abgebissen.“  
„Bestimmt nicht.“ Tony konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass die Vorstellung, dass Gibbs bereits Erfahrung mit Dominanz-Spielchen hatte, einen Hauch von Furcht durch seinen Körper schickte, der sich aber sofort darauf in angenehme, gespannte Vorfreude verwandelte. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er, dass Gibbs ihn aus seiner Komfort-Zone herausholte.  
„Wir werden sehen“, knurrte Gibbs im nächsten Moment und nahm Tonys Mund in Besitz. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Da es noch deutlich früher war, als Daniel es gewohnt war ins Bett zu gehen, hatte er noch sein Buch herausgeholt, das Kissen aufgeschüttelt und endlich mal angefangen, ein paar Seiten über die historische Entwicklung der Keilschriften zu lesen.  
Jack hatte zwei alte Mad-Magazine dabei und mit wiederholtem, amüsiertem Schnauben las er sich durch die Hefte. 

Im Zimmer nebenan wurde auch noch gesprochen – oder gezankt, dachte Daniel, denn er hörte Gibbs empört „DiNozzo!“ rufen. Daniel wünschte es Tony, dass er die Antwort bekam, die er gerne hören wollte. Er wusste nicht, ob Gibbs auch auf Männer stand, vier gescheiterte Ehen konnten alles Mögliche bedeuten. Entweder, dass es nach Shannon niemanden gegeben hatte, der es wert war, ihren Platz einzunehmen, aber auch, dass er eventuell mit einem Mann als Partner besser klar käme, wenn er nur bereit war, in der Richtung zu suchen. 

Wenn sein Blick bei dieser Suche auf Tony fiele, könnte er sich mit Sicherheit Tonys Loyalität und … Anbetung sicher sein. Tony war ein wenig wie ein junger Hund, der auf Lob und Zuwendung wartete.  
Daniel hoffte nur, dass Gibbs der richtige dafür war, so distanziert und schweigsam wie er sich oft gab. Aber vielleicht war ja an dem Sprichwort, dass sich Gegensätze anzogen, etwas dran, und dann hatten die beiden bestimmt gute Chancen. 

Nebenan wurde immerhin gesprochen, das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zei…  
_„Ist das klar?“_ , drang Gibbs genervte Stimme deutlich hörbar an sein Ohr.  
Okay, vielleicht doch kein so gutes Zeichen.  
Mit einem kleinen Seufzer las Daniel den Abschnitt über die Theorie von Professor Jordan bezüglich der Entwicklung des Sumerischen noch einmal, weil er kaum etwas mitbekam, während er die Ohren spitzte, um den Geräuschen aus dem Nebenzimmer zu lauschen.

 _„Oh, Gott!“_ Das war Tonys Stimme. Uhh…? Sollte er einschreiten? Tony vor was auch immer retten?  
Und noch während er darüber nachdachte hörte er Tony „Ja! Ja! Ja!“ rufen.  
Oh! Das … das … Er war wohl nicht der einzige, der dachte, dass das nach Sex klang, denn Jack schaute von seinem Magazin auf und warf Daniel einen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.  
Daniel zuckte die Schultern und grinste. 

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Jack und Daniel wussten, dass Tony im Bett genauso laut und wortreich war wie im täglichen Leben.  
Er feuerte Gibbs mit _„Ja, genau da, genau so!“_ an, stöhnte so laut, dass es durch die dünnen Wände gut zu hören war und machte so viele sexy Geräusche, dass es Daniel ganz warm wurde.  
Er las schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Buch, hielt sich nur noch daran fest, damit er sich nicht selbst anfasste, denn das war eigentlich alles, woran er in diesem Moment noch denken konnte. Verdammt, er wurde hart von einem Hörspiel-Porno! Was sagte ihm das, über sein Liebesleben? Genau – es existierte nicht. Kein Wunder, dass dann bereits diese Secondhand Sachen, solch einen Effekt auf ihn hatten! Und die Tatsache, dass Jack nur dreißig Zentimeter von ihm entfernt lag, machte es auch nicht besser. 

_„Fester, Gibbs!“_ Und damit stieß zum ersten Mal das Bett im Nebenzimmer an die Verbindungswand.  
„Oh, nein“, jammerte Jack und zog sich das Kopfkissen über die Ohren.  
Daniel lachte, beugte sich zu Jack und zog und zerrte an dem Kissen, bis er es in der Hand hielt. „Da musst du jetzt durch.“  
Das Bett rammte erneut die Wand und Jack hielt sich seine Hände auf die Ohren. „Row, row, row your boat…,“ singsongte er.  
„Hey, das gilt nicht!“ Daniel bemächtigte sich Jacks Handgelenken, umklammerte sie und zog sie von den Ohren. 

Sein Gesicht war jetzt nur zwei Handbreit von Jacks Gesicht entfernt. „Ist es, weil Gibbs dein Freund ist und das definitiv zu viel Information ist, die man über einen Freund haben kann?“  
Jack knurrte etwas Unverständliches.  
„Oder ist es die Tatsache, dass es zwei Männer sind?“ Daniel runzelte seine Stirn und beobachtete Jack genau.  
„Daniel!“, beschwerte sich Jack. 

_„Ja, genau, Gibbs! Ja, ja!“_ Und so begeistert und ungehemmt wie Tony jetzt stöhnte, war es Daniel ziemlich klar, dass Gibbs offensichtlich einen ganz besonders empfindlichen Punk in Tonys Körper gefunden hatte und ihn mit jedem Stoß traf.  
Jack biss die Lippen fest aufeinander und dennoch entwich seiner Kehle ein kleiner Laut.  
Daniels Augen wurden größer. „Jack? Ehh … kann es sein, dass dich das anmacht?“  
„Unsinn“, presste sich Jack ab und schloss seine Augen. 

Das Bett krachte rhythmisch wieder und wieder in die Wand und Jack fluchte: „Scheiße.“  
Daniel fühlte unter seinen Fingern, die immer noch auf Jacks Handgelenken lagen, dass sich Jacks Puls beschleunigt hatte.  
Okay – das hieß dann wohl ja, dass es Jack nicht kalt ließ. War das Aufregung oder Erregung? Sollte er es ignorieren, auf seine Seite zurückkrabbeln und morgen früh anzügliche Bemerkungen machen? Oder sollte er noch ein wenig weiter forschen, welchen Effekt das auf Jack hatte? Nun, er wäre wohl nicht Archäologe geworden, wenn er den Dingen nicht auf den Grund gehen wollte. 

_„Yeah, Boss! Ich … ich …“_  
„Du kommst erst, wenn ich es sage, Tony!“  
„Oh, Gott!“ 

„Verdammt, ist das unser privater Gay-Kanal, oder was?“, brummte Jack und fixierte einen Punkt an der Decke.  
„Klingt fast so“, grinste Daniel.  
Jack hatte wohl das Lachen in seiner Stimme gehört, denn er öffnete seine Augen und schaute Daniel an.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Daniel hatte den Eindruck, als versuche Jack in seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, eine Antwort auf eine Frage zu finden, die er nicht gestellt hatte. 

Nach einem Moment wurden Jacks Gesichtszüge weicher, die Andeutung eines Lächelns zeigte sich. „Es stört dich überhaupt nicht, oder?“  
„Nein, warum sollte es?“, fragte Daniel.  
„Was war das dann mit Tony, während der letzten beiden Tage?“ Jack löste ein Handgelenk aus Daniels Griff und legte seine Finger auf Daniels Unterarm.  
Oh, nein, Jack war in Sorge, dass er hier gerade Liebesqualen litt, weil Tony mit Gibbs im Bett war? Da musste er Jack schnell davon runter bringen. „Das war ein Versuch, Gibbs eifersüchtig zu machen“, erklärte er.  
„DiNozzos Plan?“  
„Ja.“  
Daniel kannte Jack gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Jack die Antwort gefiel. 

_„Boss!“_  
„Gleich, Tony“, keuchte Gibbs.  
„Bitte, bitte … ich …!“ 

Hätte Daniel nicht den Kontext gehabt, hätte er geschworen, dass Tony gerade gefoltert wurde, so atemlos und flehend klang er.  
_„Jetzt!“_ Man hörte ein Klatschen von Haut auf Haut, das Bett malträtierte wieder rhythmisch die Wand, lautes Stöhnen folgte, dann leiseres Seufzen, dann nur noch Gemurmel, ohne dass man Worte ausmachen konnte. 

„Na, Gott sei Dank.“ Jack rollte betont drollig die Augen. „Hört sich so an, als wäre Tony sehr … äh … befriedigt.“ Jack sah erhitzt aus, atmete mit offenem Mund und sah ungeheuer attraktiv und … angeregt aus.  
Auch Daniel hatte die Show im Nebenzimmer mit jeder Minute härter gemacht und er hatte das Gefühl, als müsse er explodieren, wenn er seine aufgestaute Erregung nicht bald loswurde. 

Oh Gott, er wollte Jack! Er wollte Jack in diesem Moment so sehr, wie er es noch nie zuvor gewollt hatte! Bisher waren es Tagträumereien gewesen, Gedanken vor dem Einschlafen, Sehnsüchte … doch jetzt war Jack so greifbar, so präsent, so warm, so unwiderstehlich. Daniel entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, dass er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. 

„Daniel?“ Jacks Hand glitt von Daniels Unterarm nach oben, bis sie in seiner Halsbeuge zu liegen kam.  
„Mhm?“ Daniel überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte, Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen, die dieser gerade mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete.  
Jack stammelte: „Ich denke, wir beide brauchen jetzt …, müssen jetzt … Also, was ich meine ist, ich kann dazu ins Badezimmer gehen, oder wir machen’s zusammen. Jeder für sich, oder, … wenn du willst …?“ 

Daniel hatte keine Ahnung, was genau und wie viel ihm Jack da gerade anbot, und vor allem, ob das eine gute Idee war. Aber das war egal, auch wenn es alles war, was er je bekommen konnte. Es war besser als nichts. Ja, ja, es gab Leute, die meinten, einmal von der Frucht gekostet zu haben, war schlimmer, als nicht zu wissen, was einem entging, aber Daniel entschied, dass er nicht zu der Fraktion gehörte. Und wer wusste schon, ob Jack nicht so begeistert war, dass er das wieder machen wollte? Also, was hatte er zu verlieren? Nichts! 

„Zusammen“, sagte Daniel mit Nachdruck und ließ seine Hand ganz langsam auf Jacks Körpermitte zugleiten und schob sie dann unter Jacks T-Shirt. Was bedeutete, dass seine Finger über Jacks Bauch glitten. Wahnsinn! Seine Hand auf Jacks nackter Haut. Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so atemlos, so überwältigt, gefühlt?  
Er schob zwei Finger unter das Taillengummi. „Okay?“  
„Unbedingt!“, keuchte Jack und mit einer einzigen Bewegung rutschte er so, dass Daniels Finger jetzt auf seinem Glied lagen und die Shorts auf die Knie rutschten.  
„Oh, mein Gott“, fast ehrfürchtig hauchte Daniel die Worte, denn … wow! Er wusste jetzt, wie sich Jack in seiner Hand anfühlte. Wie hart und wie groß Jack wurde, wenn er erregt war. Übersprudelnde Freude stieg in ihm auf und er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Jacks. 

„Ja, oh, verflucht, ja“, brabbelte Jack zwischen zwei Küssen und gab Daniel genauso viele Küsse zurück, wie er von ihm bekam. „Das … ist so … gut.“  
Dann spürte Daniel warme, eifrige Finger, die ungeschickt versuchten, seine Boxershorts herunter zu ziehen und er kam Jack zu Hilfe, indem er die Hose mit einer einzigen Bewegung abstreifte.  
„Fass mich an“, raunte er in demselben Moment, in dem Jack schon sein Glied umfing. Für ein paar Sekunden musste er die Augen schließen, um den Ansturm auf seine Sinne zu mildern. 

Als er sie wieder öffnete, schaute Jack ihn lächelnd an. „Gut?“  
„Schon fast zu gut“, seufzte Daniel. „Damit werde ich nicht alt und ich … will doch noch so viel.“  
Jack zog Daniels Gesicht zu sich heran und flüsterte nahe an seinem Ohr: „Würde es helfen, wenn ich verspreche, dass es nicht bei diesem einem Mal blieben muss?“  
„Das würde enorm helfen“, bestätigte Daniel voller Erleichterung und platzierte seine zweite Hand auf Jacks Hintern und zog Jack noch etwas enger an sich heran. Ja! Das war keine einmalige Sache für Jack, das war das wichtigste. Die Einzelheiten konnten warten. 

Jetzt war kein Platz mehr zwischen ihren Körpern und Daniels Empfindungen überlagerten sich, dehnten sich in einem Meer von Atemlosigkeit, Glück und schon fast schmerzhaften Begehren ins Unermessliche, bis er viel zu früh spürte, dass er den Punkt der Umkehr schon lange überschritten hatte und jetzt nur noch vorwärts konnte. Jack schien es genauso zu gehen, denn seine Lippen pressten sich noch etwas fester auf Daniels.  
Wärme, Haut, Atem, Keuchen und Jack. Jack, der alle seine Sinne ausfüllte, der mindestens genauso begierig und entrückt war wie er. Jack … der zwischen ihren Körpern kam und Daniel mit sich mitriss. 

Als sich ihr Atem etwas beruhigt hatte, hielt Jack ihn weiterhin fest und sagte tatsächlich zu ihm: „Das sollten wir wiederholen.“  
Daniel konnte nur wie ein Idiot grinsen und bestätigte: „Unbedingt.“ 

* * * 

Am nächsten Morgen war Tony innerhalb von zwei Tagen zum zweiten Mal vor Gibbs wach. Das sollte besser nicht zur Gewohnheit werden! Er betrachtete den schlafenden Mann neben sich. Endlich. Er hatte gewagt und gewonnen. Und die Antwort, die er bekommen hatte, übertraf alle seine Erwartungen. Vielleicht war im Nachhinein betrachtet Daniels und Jacks Anwesenheit der entscheidende Faktor gewesen. Und, Mann, war er vor drei Tagen sauer auf Gibbs gewesen, dass er die beiden eingeladen hatte! So schnell änderte sich das. 

Als Tony im Badezimmer Wasser rauschen hörte, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie dünn die Wände waren. Und wie laut er gestern Abend gewesen war. Oh, oh, das versprach ja ein interessantes Treffen zum Frühstück zu werden. Er hoffte nur, dass der Colonel einfach gut im Ignorieren von Sachen, die er nicht hören wollte, war. So wie Gibbs. Der bestimmt auch nicht zu seinem Käsebrot darauf angesprochen werden wollte, wie viel Spaß er mit Tony gehabt hatte. Tony grinste. Ihm machte das weniger aus. Daniel wusste ja sowieso, was seine Absicht gewesen war und was der Colonel darüber dachte, war ihm egal. 

Und dann schloss Tony seine Augen und lauschte noch etwas intensiver, denn hörte sich das nicht wie Daniel an? Unterhielt er sich mit Jack? Wohlmöglich über ihn und Gibbs? Natürlich war lauschen keine nette Eigenschaft – aber er müsste schon aktiv weghören, um nicht mitzubekommen, dass da jemand nebenan sprach. 

_„Ja, ja, oh Himmel, Jack!“_

Was? Nein – oder? Tony merkte wie ihm Hitze ins Gesicht schoss, das war ja … äußerst interessant.  
Jack antwortete ebenso atemlos: _„Ah! So gut, Daniel, so verdammt gut!“_  
Tony grinste breit. Mensch, entweder konnte Daniel ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken lügen, oder – oder das war eine ganz neue Entwicklung. Hey, vielleicht hatten Gibbs und er sie ja auch dazu inspiriert? Das wäre natürlich cool!

Tony war sehr zufrieden. Das war noch besser als gedacht. Das hieß, er musste auch tagsüber seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten und konnte Gibbs anfassen, wann immer er wollte, ohne eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu ernten. Und verdammt, ja, er würde diesen letzten Tag noch einmal voll und ganz ausnutzen. Im Büro waren sie schon noch früh genug. 

Er würde gleich damit anfangen. Er hatte auch schon eine Idee.  
„Boss? Bist du schon wach?“, fragte er so laut, dass Gibbs davon wach werden musste.  
Als Gibbs ein Auge öffnete, beugte sich Tony über ihn und weckte ihn mit einem Kuss… 

 

\------------ENDE----------

 

© Antares August-September 2016


End file.
